Death of a Note
by Shikirou
Summary: Roger gets a note that L wrote after his death that holds many unknown secrets shared between Light and L. Four-shot. Yaoi rated M . Co-written with Kit-chan14. Please R&R.


Hello, you wonderful people!

Here I am, still neglecting my other stories, and bringing you yet another one! Aren't I an amazing person? :D

Oh well, I couldn't help it. I came up with an idea suddenly after running across some old ( and meaningless, I have to admit) note that was smashed in between a book I had to read for my advanced English class. Took me a while to get to writing it, even after the lovely Kit-chan went and wrote a part of it, but I did it, and here is the first chapter out of four.

**Warnings:** This story is rated M. It has yaoi, which you should know is man on man sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, you silly people.

**Extra:** Co-written with my friend Kit-chan14. :D

Please read and review!

* * *

Death of a Note

Chapter one

* * *

Roger looked down at the book before him, meticulously laid out upon his desk. Glancing at the small, fine-print text on the book's pages, which were now tinted a light yellow from many years of joining their stay on earth, he knew the onyx haired man had sent this to him with a greater purpose than anyone could have ever imagined.

His weary eyes looked upon the small note he now held before him, suddenly thinking how ironic it was for him to have sent it in, out of all the books he had ever read in his short lifetime, a bible.

L Lawliet wasn't a strongly religious man, Roger knew, though he did, on some levels, believe. So it came without saying that it took a while for L's reasoning to send it in a bible to fully don on him. With a knowing smile, Roger picked up the small note in his hand, the lighting in the room illuminating it, making L's undersized script slightly easier to read.

Now, after reading the small letter the detective wrote, not intentionally for his eyes, but for _Light's_, he knew completely, that, without a doubt in his mind, the purpose of the bible was to show the man his defiance.

Looking at the note again, he began to read it, beginning to end, for a second time, before deciding to grant the detective his final wish.

* * *

_**Light Yagami, you are Kira. I have said this many times, but never before have I meant that sentence to the very core of my being, as I do now. I have little evidence or proof that this statement is as blatantly correct as it seems to me, and I'm afraid I won't time to gather this evidence.**_

_**Even though I **_**know****_ you are Kira, I believe that at one point in time... you weren't..._**

* * *

_Dark eyes looked up from the glowing screen of a laptop, wandering slowly over to where Light sat, choosing to resting upon his auburn hair. _

_L's lips perked up slightly to a smirk as Light sighed in boredom, inwardly knowing these were muted requests for them to leave the room of the many other task force workers to do a _different_ type of activity. Secretly, L wished for the same thing as he did. He, however, would not comply to his silent request so easily._

"_Is something wrong, Light-kun?" he asked him, sitting in his trademark position; toes curved slightly over the edge of the computer chair and knees curled up to his chest._

_Light sighed again, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "No, not at all, Ryuzaki." _

"_Is there something you wish to ask of me?"_

_He looked around inconspicuously to the other members in the room. They all seemed to be rather busy and immersed in their work. _

_He turned his attention back to L, the corners of his mouth twitching up suggestively. "Maybe we could leave for a few minutes and... do something."_

_He smiled slightly, voice innocent. "Like what, Light-kun?"_

_His smile slowly left his face, a frown replacing it. "You know what I mean, Ryuzaki," he hissed slightly in annoyance._

"_I am afraid I do not, Light-kun. I may be smart, but I cannot read minds. If you truly want something, you have to ask," he said, smirk on his lips._

_He sighed again and paused before speaking in a whisper, a blush slightly visible on his cheeks. "... You."_

"_Me?" he repeated, still playing dumb and innocent. "I am sorry, Light-kun, but I do not quite understand what you are getting at."_

"_I can't say it here," he rushed, under his breath._

"_I am afraid it will have to wait for later, then, Light-kun." he said, swerving his chair to face the laptop on his desk, only to hear Light growl lightly in annoyance._

_Light looked around the room once more before speaking. "I want you to fuck me," he said this so low, L himself had to strain his ears to hear the words._

_L's innocent smile grew as he swirled the chair back to look at Light in the corner of his eye. "You want me to do what now?"_

_A smirk returned to Light's face. "You heard me."_

"_I myself wish to get out of this room," L said after a while, beginning to get up. "Very well, Light-kun. We shall leave for a few moments and will be back here momentarily. I do not wish to be gone long _this time_."_

_The chain pulled Light slowly behind L as they left the room of the task members, some of which glanced up for a moment to look at them as they left, only to return back to their work on their computers as if they were merely flies buzzing around the room._

_It was only once they were a great deal past the room of workers did L decided it was alright to talk once more. "If we continuously leave without notice, one of the other task force agents may soon realize what we're doing."_

"_That wouldn't too bad, now would it, Ryuzaki?" Light said jokingly, trailing behind the dark-haired man._

_L, however, did not joke about such serious matters. His lips formed a fine line. "Yes, Light-kun, it would be bad. It's wrong, not to mention explicitly taboo, for a detective to be sexually active with the very person suspected of being a murderer."_

"_Hmm, taboo," Light repeated, ignoring another one of L's blatant accusations of him being Kira. They reached one of the many unused suites in the building and smirked as they walked inside the room. "That makes this even more sexy." _

_L, who was now sitting on the bed, was slightly surprised when Light suddenly put his legs on either side of his, sitting lightly on his lap, leaning him down until his back was on the bed. He leaned in towards the detective, placing a kiss upon his lips. _

_His moist tongue ran across L's lips softly, a silent request for entrance. He obliged, putting his hands atop L's head gently, fingers intertwining in his ebony locks._

_A low moaning sound came unintentionally from L, making Light get even more aroused than he was already, if it ware even possible. He already had already been aroused earlier at merely the thought of sneaking around the task force headquarters with L once more, them hurriedly making love; sweating and suppressing their moans despite being on the opposite side of the building. _

_L broke their kiss suddenly, smoothly flipping their position to where he was no longer on bottom, but now on top of the brunette._

_Light laughed softy, "You can't stand not being in control, can you?"_

_To that, L leaned his face in towards Light's, a slight smirk on his face, and placed a passionate kiss upon his lips. "Maybe so, Light-kun," he replied silkily, his tongue running along Light's neck. He could hear the blood pounding just beneath his lover's flesh, and this only made him move quicker. _

"_There's no need to rush so fast," Light said, giving a small laugh._

"_Well the others would no doubt notice if we took too long," L replied. He began to move down the other man's body, his long thin fingers quickly undoing Light's belt and tossing it carelessly to the floor. L could hear the pleasured sigh above him as he gripped the other man's pants by the hem and yanked them off in one swift tug. _

_L knew Light had been hard since the moment they came into the bedroom, and a pleased smirk curled at the edge of his lips at the sight of the other man now. He took his forefinger and slowly traced the tip of Light's swollen member. It immediately twitched in response, and L could hear Light let out a gasp._

_Smiling to himself, L closed his hand around Light's member and gave it a long, slow pull, earning another moan from above him. Taking notice of the way Light's hands were gripping the sheets, L proceeded with teasing him – closing his mouth gently around the other man, his tongue swirling creatively around his throbbing member. _

_Small sucking noises floated to Light from below, and he closed his eyes in pleasure, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his breath coming out in short gasps. "..Ah..ah...e-L..." he panted, his fingers tangling their way in his lover's hair, pushing his head forward. "L...ah...please, I w-want..."_

_L raised his head up and gazed up at the other man curiously. "Yes, Raito-kun? You want what?"_

"_Y-you know..." Light gasped._

"_I'm afraid I don't – you'll have to tell me." A satisfied smile crossed L's face. _

_Light was too exhausted to glare, but the tightening grip on L's hair was enough to show his frustration. "I want you to fuck me," he repeated, just as he had said earlier. _

"_Ah, I see." L nodded in understanding. "Very well then," he said softly._

_Very carefully, he lifted Light's legs and placed them to rest on either of his shoulders. His fingers slid down to the other man's entrance, and very slowly, he began to stretch him. Light was warm, tight, as he had imagined. It made his breath grow short simply remembering what it would feel like inside. His own member throbbed with neglect, and he quickly undid his own pants, positioning himself at Light's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked._

_Light nodded. "Yes." _

_Reaching over to entwine their fingers, L began to gently work his way inside, paying careful attention to the reactions he received from Light. He could feel the other man's hand squeeze his own as a distraction from the slight pain, and he moved slightly slower. "Just relax," he whispered in Light's ear. "You know how this works."_

_Light obeyed, and attempted to lay still as L thrust inside the rest of the way. It had taken quite a bit of practice, but by now the two mostly knew how to avoid a lot of the pain that came associated with the act. _

_Soft black eyes bore into Light's, as L's fingers reached up to wind their way into Light's dark brown hair. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together once more, while his hips moved against Light's in a way that made the other man give a loud moan. "Ah...e-L..." Light whispered, wrapping his arms tight around him. _

_At this response, L shifted forward a couple times, receiving another moan from Light at each movement. He seemed to always know exactly which places to hit to receive a good reaction. Mere moments later, L could feel a wave of pleasure building inside of him, and began to subconsciously move faster. He was already burning hot as it was; the way it felt inside Light only succeeded to aid in his pleasure. "R-Raito-kun..." his voice was barely a whisper. His eyes closed, L reached down and wrapped his hand around Light's member once more, beginning a fast-paced motion that matched his movements. _

_L couldn't distinguish which came first; the warm liquid spilling into his hand, or the wave of bliss suddenly enveloping his entire form. His hands gripped the sheets as he lost himself, and he bit his lip to suppress the moan that he was sure would have carried across to the the other side of the building. He could feel the marks that Light's nails made in his back and he winced slightly, letting out a small gasp. _

_When the mind-blowing pleasure finally disappeared, L pulled out and collapsed on top of the other man, the both of them panting like crazy. Light's arms wound around him and they stayed like that for a few minutes, before finally deciding to clean up and go back to headquarters before anyone came looking for them._

_

* * *

  
_

_**When I first had suspicions of you, you were a different person. ... The personality of the Light I first interrogated was the opposite of the Light that I fell in love with.**_

_**You were a liar... and a good one at that. You outsmarted and fooled many around you. It was easy for you to do with your intellect and good-looks. But after I put you under twenty four-hour surveillance, your whole personality started to change, and I noticed it almost immediately. **_

_**I knew that you did something. Some how, some way, you thought up some plan beforehand and, like most of your plans, it worked. You managed to fool everyone and, despite my suspicions, I couldn't prove it.**_

_**I wasn't a hundred percent sure back then, although I was close, but I am now. **_

_**But the way you talked sometimes... I couldn't tell which side of Light I was talking to. Kira, the dark side, or Light Yagami, the light side.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Ryuzaki," Light started one night with a thoughtful sigh. _

_He was staring out the window at the city. The lights of cars and of apartment complexes around them were clearly viable in the darkness of the night. There were many people walking down the street because, despite the time being two o'clock in the morning, the city was almost always alive and roaring with people._

"_Yes, Light-kun...?" L answered after a moment of silence._

_Light looked away from the window and brought his attention to Ryuzaki. "Have you ever just thought about this whole thing? You know, about Kira and all... about his beliefs and reasonings?"_

"_Of course," L said with a sigh. "I have to think about Kira... to bring justice to the world."_

_The brunette laughed coldly. "_Justice_," he repeated. "That's what this whole thing is about. Kira believes in one thing, you believe in something else. And here we are, fighting over what we think is right..."_

"_And what does Light-kun believe is right?"_

"_... I don't think there is such thing as true justice. I mean, I have my own feelings and thoughts over the matter, but I wouldn't use the words "justice" to describe it." He paused, "What is justice, anyway? Is it just a word or does it mean something more?"_

"_Well, it depends on how the specific person thinks," L said. His facial features were emotionless, but Light knew otherwise. He was definitely deep in thought, and his black orbs of eyes were scrutinizing him and studying every word he says carefully. Instead of elaborating further, he decided to counter-act his question with another question. "Are you trying to say you believe in what Kira believes?"_

"_I don't think anyone can truly know what Kira believes in. His actions seem cruel, but in reality, I don't believe it is." Light said, looking at L while he spoke. "When someone goes to court for a murder someone has committed ,or rape or other heinous acts, the judge and jury decides if he should go to jail or be put to death. Kira kills people, sure, but much like what happened in the court, it may be considered justice. Either way, some people think it's wrong, much like you think Kira's way is. You believe that justice is to obliterate that from happening in any form or way possible. There's always two sides, and I think that either way, neither are truly justice."_

"_... I haven't heard much people who actually approved Kira's ideology-"_

"_But there are people!" Light said with a little smile. "There are tons of people on the Internet who agree. They may be afraid to say it in person, for fear of judgment by others, but the believe what Kira is doing is right. They can see the what the world could become if the voice of Kira ruled. But then again," he added, "there are other people who truly disagree with Kira, and they, like the people who agree with him, see what could happen to the world if he ruled."_

_There was silence in the room._

"_... And they don't like what they see."_

_

* * *

  
_

_**But there was some truth in the words you said.**_

**Were_ you on the dark side? Or were you actually on the light side? And what side was I on? Was there even any true justice in the world at all? _**

_**No matter which Light you were, you spoke some truth... and to be honest, that's when I knew I wouldn't make it much longer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

As night descends upon the city;

The streets are cold, the lights go by;;

And in the stories of the people;

A million faces, a million lies;;

They'll never say they feel what you feel;

That they can see the world you see;;

And in their faces, their expressions;

A million faces, a million lies;;

_Chrome_ by _VNV Nation_


End file.
